Sweet Bakery
by GothAna
Summary: What happens when best friends just happen to be cake decorators and own a small shop to get the chance to go to their favorite boy band's concert after making one of them a birthday cake? This is gonna be one heck of a party! Rated T for language and humorous pranks and bakery mayhem. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Dana: so I came up with the idea to write a story with GothBlue for a Katie story but we decided to write this after one of her stories, that I loved oh so much**

**GB: It's from my old story that the site made me delete called It's All Started with A Cake. But, only this time, the plot and characters are completely different. So, I hope you guys would enjoy it. :)**

**So enjoy GothAnas' first story Sweet Bakery! :)**

**Disclaimer: We only own Chloe and Jesslynn. We do not own Big Time Rush.**

*Beep Beep Beep* my alarm went off, telling me that I have to get up for work, I reached over and turn it off and then rolled over and fell off the bed, because I guess I was closer to the edge then I thought.

"Well, morning, sunshine, even though the sun is on the window, not on the floor." Chloe said with a laugh, seeing my awesome best friend standing in my doorway, clearly not helping me.

"Oh, shut up, Chloe. Help me!" I exclaimed.

"and how...do you...want me to...?" she asked between laughs.

"Here, whiny." I felt her hand on my shoulder and she pulled me up.

"Thanks, now I'm off to the shower." I said making a beeline to the bathroom but she stopped me.

"I took all the hot water." I groan.

"Hey, it's your fault for not getting up early." She said when I saw her putting on a black tee on with her demin jeans and black converse. I just rolled my eyes going over to my drawer and pulled out my pair of boyfriend's jeans and a Incubus shirt and put them on.

"I'm using the bathroom, use your mirror to finish getting ready" Chloe told me already heading to the bathroom.

_W__e've got to get another bathroom or a bigger apartment._ I sighed while thinking that.

"Hey, it's your turn to lock up tonight." I heard her say.

I groan, I hate locking up. I walked out of my room putting my hair into a high messy ponytail grabbing my lucky pink and black bandana, grabbing my tote bag that had my keys, phone, wallet and other such things. I went into the living room waiting for her, like always.

"I've been done, u ding dong! I've been waiting for you." I heard her when she walked in with her blue bandana on her head in a high ponytail and her black vampire vat messenger bag on her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Wait, I got to put on my black chucks." How am I always the one who is done last? "Are we taking both cars or mine?" I asked as we walked out our door and she was locking up our house.

"Yours, mine is in the shop, remember? You were drunk that night and you crashed onto a light post!" She glares at me about the memory of the club last saturday night. I shudder at the memory.

"That's when I pledge to never drink again." She laughed at me and we made our way to the parking garage of our building.

"Hey, were there any orders for the weekend coming up?" She asked me when she hop into the convertible.

I thought for a second, "Only Miss Drew's 40 cupcakes for her daughter's 8th birthday, I finished them last night, she's picking them up at 11." I answered while pulling out of the building turning on the radio.

"Cool, since she was our first customer since the shop opened, she's a pain in the ass!" Chloe snapped and I laughed.

"So are her kids. Geez louise."

"so I heard there was a concert tonight, it's like the buzz of the town" I said, I hate gossip but shes like the queen of it.

"Mindy can't shut her mouth how she wants to meet Kendall or Logan or whoever."

"Ever notice thats all she talks about? I mean yes I'm a fan of them, but at least, I can talk about other things, right" I asked her hopefully I don't do the same as Mindy does

"I notice from the moment weve met her when she started working in discovery across the street." She said with her blue eyes rolled

As I pulled into the parking lot of our shop, I laughed a little at her, "well then we shouldn't hang out with her all the time, or she should learn not to have such a big mouth"

"Who said we're hanging out with her? She's annoying!" She exclaimed. I unlocked the door and we stepped in and went around the counter and got our aprons on waiting around.

"True, then how do we know she talks about them?"

"Like you said, she has a bigmouth." She laughed out loud.

I laughed a little, at my own stupidity, Chloe disappeared and I stayed in the front and then the little annoying bell went off indicating that we have a customer. Remind me why we have that annoying thing hanging in front of the door? I had my back turned to them singing a litte, not really paying attention.

"Excuse me?" I heard, but I was still singing.

I turned around and stopped in the middle of the lyrics, my eyes went really wide seeing who it was standing at our counter, that's when Chloe decided to make an apparence and her blue eyes copying my blue-green eyes, and we heard him chuckle a bit.

"Oh-My..." Chloe started.

"G-God." I stutter. Chloe was the first one to snap out of it.

"C-Can we help you?" He laughed a little bit.

"Yes, I wanna order a cake." He asked.

"Su-sure" I stutter. "What kind?" I asked.

"I was looking for a full sheet." James said with a grin on his face and I could feel the heat on my face, but I manage to get a form for him to fill out or to help him out.

"Um, okay, what would you like on it and what colors, if any?" I asked trying to avoid him at all cost, earning a weird look from Chloe but that disappeared as soon as she noticed my rosey-red cheeks.

'Have fun.' She mouthed the words when she went to the back and I glare at her. I think he notice when he chuckle.

"Can I have it in half white and half chocolate?" He asked curiously.

"Ye-yeah s-sure" I cursed to myself. I've got to stop stuttering, after all he is just a normal attractive human being. "What would like it say, and do you want to words to say any." I asked as I slowly rose my head to look at him.

He smiles. "It's a surprise birthday cake for my friend since we started the band and the show. His birthday is today and hes turning 22. Just a simple happy birthday, Kendall."

"Do you want them to be black? Or different colors and what kind of Icing?"

"White butter-creme frosting with black border and whatever decorations you guys do that you have on the window."

"Sounds good, anything else? And what date and time do you need it by?"

"Is there a way I can pick it up tomorrow morning before the concert?" He asked and I got confuse when he mention about the concert.

"Yeah sure, we're open at 10 on saturdays, wait you said concert? What concert?" I was beyond baffled at this point of time. _Way to act dumb._ I thought.

But, he smiles at me and I blushed. "Yeah. The date was change for tomorrow." Chloe came in running when she heard it.

"On my birthday?!" I jumped at her shout and fell on my ass to the tile floor.

"Ow, Chloe! I hate it when you do that!" She laughed evilly.

_Way to embarassed me Santiago._ I thought. I could tell that James was trying hard to to laugh at this, awkward moment for me atleast, although it's not awkward for them.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." He said with a smile. I blushed, but smile back at him when he helped me up.

"Thank you."

After dusting myself off a bit, I looked at him and saw a crooked smile on him i just shook my head a little. "If that's all that would be $85.00 even." I told him and Chloe glared at me a little, so I took off 25 dollars, sue me. "And what time would you be in to get it?" I turned my attention back to him blushing more, I'm pretty sure my face is deeper then tomatoe red right about now.

"I'll get it around ten before I head to the gym with Carlos." He said when I wrote it down and all of the sudden...

"Whoopie-daisy!" That jerk of rocker friend of mine pushed me towards James.

_Whoopie-daisy my ass._ I thought. And I heard him chuckle since his arms are on my waist. I blushed big time and I hear Chloe giggling.

She just shook her head no. "I'm afraid, I'll be the one here tomorrow since Jesslynn here is going to be at the gym, the _only_ gym in town. But don't worry, she'll make the cake herself." she added and I just glared at her.

James laugh a little. "I hope it'll come out great."

"It will be, just out of curiosity, what time would you be at the gym?" Chloe asked, I couldn't believe she asked him that!

"1 o'clock since the concert starts at 6, so we won't be there long since we have rehearsal for at least three hours." He said with confusion on his face. "Why?"

Chloe snickered and I wanna punch her so bad. I thought I was suppose to be teasing her, not the other way around!

"Oh no reason, really." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes, I knew she was up to something, just not knowing, what exactly I don't know, but its going to end up either badly, or greatly, you can never tell with that woman.

"Besame Sin Miedo, como se fuera el ultimo." She sang as she went around the counter and began to do the orders for next week.

"What was that she's singing?" James asked me and I blushed a little.

"Kiss me without fear, inside my heart, how you give me one kiss full of love." I heard her singing in english and I blushed even more. I blushed for like the millionth time within the hour.

"Just help the guy pay the cake, will you?" She tell me and I stuck my tongue at her. She rolled her eyes at me and I turned my attention back to him

"Here's 90, keep the change."

"Ar-are y-you sure?" I asked him and he smiles.

"Yeah, just as long you make it really cool. I don't want to hear him complaining."

"Geez, sounds like someone I know."

"I heard that, blondie!" I heard her say when I began to giggle.

"You have a cute giggle." He flirted, at least he flirted with me. I can usually tell for anyone else, but myself. Not until I hear Miss Drew's girls coming in, hearing them screaming and shouting for James' name.

Me and Chloe both groaned and rolled our eyes and watched as James started signing stuff and taking a few pictures with the girls.

"Well, look at the bright side." She came to my side with a goofy grin on her face. "Mindy doesnt know about this." Speak of the she-devil...

"Ahhh, it's James Maslow!" I sighed with a little groan.

"How does she do that?!" I whispered to Chloe who shrugged her shoulders.

"Her job is across the street, you know." I smack upside the head. "Ow, hey!"

"Whatever, I have a cake to start, so this one are all on you, since you know it has to be done by tomorrow so I can go to the gym when I normally go on Sundays" I said to her and walked to the back.

"You just have to say it out loud? Did you forget about she shall not be named?" I facepalmed of who she's talking about loud.

**So there you have it! we really hope that you liked this, please review and let us know! :)**

**Please and thank you!**

**Peace Out Girl Scout**

**-GothAna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We only own Chloe and Jesslynn.**

**Chapter 2**

****James POV****

After going to the bakery and ordering a cake for Kendall's birthday, I pulled up to the Santiago Inn Hotel that we're staying at and made my way up to the room after signing a few things. I walked into the room smiling and the only one to seem to notice is Logan.

"Hey, man." I greeted when I hop onto my bed.

"Hey, James, what's with the smile and what took you so long to order the cake?" He asked.

I smirked. "Fans."

"Uh huh, sure, the 'fans'." He replied with a 'I'm not believing you' tone.

"It's true, I got encounter with fans in the bakery." _Cute fan,_ I thought about that one girl who helped me filled out the form.

"So, this wouldn't have to do with a girl or anything right?" He asked a bit skeptical.

"No?" I mentally facepalm.

"So, then, are you going to stick with this lie or are you going to tell the truth? It doesn't take an hour to order a cake man." When did he get so presisant?

I tackle him off the bed. "Whoa!" We both off on the other side, causing the lamp to fall, landing on my head.

"Ow." He laughed.

"That's what you get for not telling me the truth." He said when he pushed me off. "So, just tell the truth and tell me what happen at the bakery."

"You sound like a chick right now." I teased.

"I am not!"

"Yeah, whatever." I said and remove my shoes when Carlos came into the room.

"What's up, guys?" He greeted and notice the both of us on the floor. "Did I miss something here?" I notice I'm still top on Logan and he pushed me off and then, the both of us got up that nothing happen. Carlos just gave us a weird look.

"So, what happen at the bakery?" He asked and I blushed.

"Bet you five bucks he met a girl." Logan said and I push him off. "Oof, whoa!" He fell to the floor again. "Really?" I laughed

"I'd take that bet." I heard Carlos say, making himself comfy on my bed.

"I did not meet a girl, I told Logan I got encounter by fans, thats all." I grab a pillow from Logan's bed and smack Carlos with it on the head.

"Dude, just tell us, you wouldn't've been smiling that bad, just because of the fans." Logan comment.

_Crap, it was that obvious?_ I thought.

"Yes!" I jumped when I heard them answer my unknown question in my head.

"Did I just say that out loud, or did you already know?" I asked nervously.

"Just tell us yes or no." Carlos said when I sighed.

"Okay, I did meet a girl."

"See, was that so hard?" Logan joked. I smacked him with the same pillow and he fell off. Again. "Ow! What is up with you and that pillow hitting people with it?" Logan said while rubbing his head from the landing.

"Cause, I felt like it." I smack him again.

"DUDE!" He yelled. Carlos and I started to laugh until out of nowhere, I got smack on the face with a pillow.

"Oof!" Logan laughed.

"Now you know how it feels." And I tackle him again and began to have a friendly fight, hearing Carlos laughing until Logan and I look at each other and then..

"Oof, ow, whoa!" We throw pillows at him to get off my bed. "Hey!" He threw couple at us, blocking them with ours.

"So, are you going to tell us about bakery girl?" Carlos asked.

I hop on my bed with him and sighed. "Maybe."

"By the way, where's kendall?" Logan asked.

"JAMES! CARLOS! YOUR DOGS!" The three of us jumped at his yelling. Thats right, we had Kendall take Fox and Sydney for a walk with our bodyguard. Kendall was a bit annoyed, if you couldn't tell. Carlos and I walked over to him and took our dogs

"Thanks, we owe ya, man." I said, patting Kendall on the shoulder. He smacked me upside the head. "Ow, hey, what was that for?"

"Fox and Sydney was chasing a squirrel and they have me being dragged all over town!"

"There wasn't any trouble like last time...was there?" Carlos asked him. Kendall glares at our short friend and just went to sit down.

"So, what time are we going to the gym tomorrow?" he asked, he just had to bring it up? Ooh wait, she'll be there hopefully. I then smile.

"We're going at..." All of the sudden, my phone rang. I look around on my bed until Kendall grab it. What the hell?!

"James' phone, Kendall speaking." What is he, my secretary? He hit speaker and there was a girl's voice.

_"Um, hi, is James there?"_ she asked shyly and you could tell the nervousness in her voice as well.

"He's here, may I ask who's calling?" The idiot.

"Give me my phone." I tried to grab it, but Carlos took it away from the blond. "Hey, Carlos!" What are we playing, keep James' phone away from him? I tried grabbing it, but then Logan grabbed it before I could.

_"Um, this is Jesslynn, but I think i call in a bad time for uh..."_ All of the sudden, the four of us heard a shuffling sound in the background.

_"Can you get us off the speaker, please? We want to speak with James in private for the order he place."_ That was from that rocker girl.

"Order? What order?" Kendall asked confused, poor guy.

"Just give me back my phone." I took it from Logan, then turn off the speaker when I head out of the room. "Sorry, the guys had my phone. What's up?"

_"Oh, um..."_ Jesslynn started but that other girl took over for her.

_"Hey, Jesslynn wants to know if you could can see her tomorrow when you come by to pick up the cake?"_

_"CHLOE!" __Aww she wanted to see me, that's cute. _I thought with a smile on my face. That's when I hear all the bickering and shouting on the other line, even breaking stuff too.

Not until I heard her voice again. _"Sorry about that, my friend's an idiot."_

_"Besame Sin Miedo, como se fuera el ultimo!"_ I heard her friend singing in the background.

_"Shut up, Chloe!"_ I laughed.

"I'd love to see you again, I mean if you want to" I said, but realize what I was saying, then, the line was dead. "Hello? Jesslynn?"

_"James? Sorry, she passed out." _I facepalmed. Poor girl, but it was still cute, wait, is she okay or is it from me saying that?

"Is she okay?" I asked worriedly.

_"She'll be fine. She does this all the time."_ Chloe told me. _"So, quick question: what decorations do you want us to put on the cake?"_

"I've never decorated a cake, besides put frosting on it, so, I'm not good at that sorry."

_"Uh-oh."_

"Uh-oh, what uh-oh?" I started to panic.

_"Nothing, Jesslynn look like shes going to kill me. I think this is my cue to leave, we'll surprise ya, James. See ya tomorrow!"_ And Chloe hung up, leaving me dumbfounded.

Great, just great, wait, should I be worried? maybe Chloe dropped something, yeah, let's go with that. I made my way back into the room.

When I open the door, the guys fell out. "Whoa! Oof!"

"Really, you guys?" I snapped.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to eavesdrop" Kendall said scratching the back of his neck when he and the guys got up.

"We were curious, that's all." Carlos said, then I look at Logan.

"They dragged me into it." He pointed to them and I rolled my eyes and head back in with them behind me.

"The guys told me you've met a girl in the bakery." I heard Kendall. Here we go. I sighed.

_There's no way of getting around it now, is there?_ I thought to myself.

"Not really, no." I heard them say. How the hell do they do that?

"Dude, we've been best friends for quite sometimes, we can just do that" Logan said when he jumped and landed on his back on his bed. I sighed and flopped on my bed with Carlos on the right side and Kendall is sitting up with his back on the head rest.

"So, tell us, what she's like?" I can feel a smile on my face when Carlos asked me that.

"Well, her name is Jesslynn and she's a very cute girl."

"What does she look like?" Kendall question curiously.

"Well, she's short, 5'4 or 5'5, with blonde hair, and the coolest blue-green eyes I've ever seen." I answered him with a smile on my face and then, I think I was blushing as well.

"Sounds like someone is fallen for her already." Logan said.

"Well, when are you going to see her again?" Carlos piped up.

"Tomorrow when I-" I almost mention the word cake in front of Kendall since it's his birthday tomorrow and I wanted to surprise him.

"When you what?" Kendall asked.

"Uh..." I look at Logan for help since he's the one who came up with the idea getting our friend a cake.

"Uh, what he's trying to say is that he and Carlos should go to the gym at 2 in the afternoon." He said and I felt relief.

"Oh okay, well that makes sense, I guess. I'm going to call my mom." Kendall responded and then left.

I tackle my best friend into a hug. "Thank you, Logan, you are a life saver!

"Choking-not breathing!" He choked and I let him go.

"Sorry."

"Uh-huh, just be glad I can work under pressure."

"That's why you're a life saver." I put on a goofy grin on my face and mess his hair. He just brush me off.

"So, if you don't need me any more, I'm going to walk Sydney again." Carlos said getting off my bed, finally. And I flop back onto it, taking a quick nap, dreaming about blue-green eyes.

****Chloe's POV****

"I can't believe you did that." Jess said to me in disbelief and I grin goofily at her.

"You know you love him, you're always thinking about him from the moment we heard the band." She look at me with narrow look on her face.

"Correction: from the moment you made me listen to the band."

"Well, I think a thank-you is in order." I said slyly. She tackled me into a hug.

"Eeep, thank you!"

"Ow, you hurt my back!" I exclaimed.

"Its not like i meant too! I'm just soo happy, I think." She laughed, getting up off of me.

"You think? Hello! This is _James Maslow_ we're talking about here." I bonk my fist on Jess's forehead.

"OUCH! YOU BUTT!" She screeched while rubbing her forehead.

"Really? Is that the best comback you have?"

"Well no, but ugh, don't you have some cupcakes or something to be making?" She tried waving off the topic. I laughed and gave her my famous bear hug she loves. She hug me back.

"By the way, happy early 21st birthday, C." She tell me.

"Thanks, nena." I smile at her and bonk her head again. "Let's get to work."

"Ow!"

"I wonder how Kendall is going to react to this?" I asked her. She shrugs her shoulders while spreading the frosting on the cake.

"Hey, if you by some miracle you get to meet Kendall, expecting revenge." She responded. I rolled my eyes and throw a defrost strawberry cupcake at Jess's head.

"Hey! What's with you hitting me?" She asked in a whiny voice.

"'Cause I feel like it." I giggle and turn on the radio, hearing _Want U Back_ by Cher Lloyd. "Speaking of, whatever happen to Ulrich, your ex-boyfriend?"

"Ugh, don't even wanna talk about it. Turns out, he was only dating me for a dare or something like that, so I'm single and ready to mingle, I guess."

"You mean James' mingle." I laughed so loud when I saw Jess blush so red, she can have a nosebleed.

"No, just mingle in general." She hesitates, but then shrugs her shoulders.

_Uh-huh_, I thought, then the radio played my favorite song by the band, _No Idea. _"What do you mean no?" I asked skeptically.

Jess shrugs again. "I don't think James could go for a girl like me." I throw another cupcake at her again. "OW! CHLOE!"

"Dude, he was flirting with you! That means he's showing interest in you."

"Uh, no he wasn't, he was just being nice." That girl is unbelievable, she always see it with a guy for me or someone else, but never herself.

"Jesslynn, you are the most amazing, beautiful and funniest girl that any guy would go for. And I bet James would like that for being you." I said with a smile on my face.

"Pshh." She scoffed with an eye roll.

I sigh. "Fine, but don't say i didn't warn you if he asks you out."

Honestly, its true. Jess is beautiful and funniest girl around, I see guys staring at her all the time, especially in high school before we graduated.

"Me? Ask me out? Are you high? Or on something?"

I rolled my eyes and just went to work. "Whatever."

"But, I predict a romance between someone and some dirty blonde-green eyed handsome guy." She sing-song. Really? She has to go there?

"It ain't gonna work on me, honey" I frosted the hot pink onto the cupcakes.

"I don't know what you mean by 'work on me' it is and _will_ babes, you better believe it."

"So, what are you going to wear to the gym tomorrow?" I asked changing the topic and looking at her beautiful artwork.

"My normal work out look? You know batman booty-shorts and white cami with my classic black vans and hair in a messy bun and glasses." She said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Okay, since I don't like shopping, you and me are going to get new clothes." I said. "We need to make you sexy for pretty boy tomorrow."

Her blue-green eyes went wide. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, we're going to get you beautified for Mr. Hot-Shot." I told her.

"But, I'm only going to the gym, you know, where you work out and sweat?" She pointed out, but missed the obvious.

"Duh, you need to be in a sport-bra." I stop what we're doing and began to leave early. "Let's go."

"No, no way, no one wants to look at pudgy old me in a sport bra and nothing else, even if my 38DD chest and bubble butt, as you put it oh so kindly, balance it out or not." she tried to change my mind.

I rolled my eyes. "Jess, you're not pudgy, you're not fat, you're perfect. You're just shy to show it off."

"I'm not shy. I'm just not the one to show more skin then necessary, a little imagination never hurt anyone." She said as she re-did her hair and she locked up our bakery.

"Then, you're gonna show it off, whether you like it or not." I push her towards her car. "Hop to it." She just groaned and she knew was in defeat.

"Just not _too_ much skin, please?" She begged.

"Didn't I say whether you like it or not?" I repeat the words with a goofy grin on my face. She rolled her eyes and then took her hair down, what's up with her and touching her hair all the time? Ugh, at least we are making progress and setting off to the mall.

"Don't you want James to see how sexy you look?"

"Sure, but it can also happen _without_ showing _so_ much skin." She never gonna get over that, is she?

I facepalmed. "You're hopeless."

"Well, I'm justing stating the obvious and some people don't like to flash all of their skin."

"What are you, my mother?" I hop onto the convertible while she started up her car. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, just don't make it look too trampy."

"Dude, Mindy look trampy with those mini-shorts she wore last week, i promise you i wont make you look like her." I smile at her and she sighed again.

"I know that, hey, I wear booty shorts sometimes to the gym. But, really that's all I ask that you don't make me look like her." she said with a cheeky smile.

"I promise you won't." I giggle.

**You guys know what to do. :)**

**GA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We only own Jesslynn and Chloe. We do not own Big Time Rush.**

Chapter 3: The Next Day

It's 9:30 in the morning when I got up, just because, well, I had to either go to work or something else, I think its going to work.

_I get to see James today! EEEKKK!_ Okay, I have no idea where that came from.

I had thirty minutes to be at work and I was still laying in bed. At 9:48, I finally got up out of bed and put on grey hollister rolled up sweats and a black cami and then, put my hair into a side messy braid, then slipped on a pair of Uggs slippers and grabbed my keys.

I grabbed a bagel and stuffed it in my mouth and then, I went to my car. We picked up Chloe's last night, so she's good. I got there at 9:58 and honestly, James was just pulling up next to me, talk about perfect timing.

Honestly, I looked hideous, but it was alright. I had my glasses on, so it just added to the affect, I guess.

"Hello, there." He greeted with a smile on his face when he got out of the car. I blushed, but smile back at him.

"Hi, James, came to pick up the cake?" I asked and he nodded.

"Someone's looking cute today." He said and I blushed.

"Thanks." He chuckled and held the door for me to go in. "After you."

_Such a gentleman._ I thought. The both of us came in and I heard a familiar tune that I could feel my eyes went wide. Chloe is playing Kiss Me Without Fear, but in spanish.

_Is this woman trying to kill me?_ She must've heard me when she turned around and then...

"Bonjour!" She said with a french accent. She's not really french, she's spanish. "Buena Dias, Senor James y Senorita Jesslynn." She giggled and I scowled at her.

"El es tan caliente." I mumbled to myself.

"Hi, Chloe." James greeted. "I'm here to pick up the cake."

"It's ready. Jess, can you get it in the cooler? I gotta make fifty _more_ cupcakes for Ms. Drew's daughter's actual birthday." She groaned and I giggled when I head over to the cooler and search for James' cake when I saw it on the rack.

"Found it!" I called out when I came out with it and walk over to James. "Here you go."

"Wow, that looks amazing." He complimented. The cake is covered with white butter-creme with green border on the edges and I filled the cake up with cute light blue and green dots with a light blue crossbow that you see on a birthday present.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, blushing then, I dropped my gaze from his and looked over at something uninteresting on the wall.

"I can't wait to see the look on Kendall's face when he sees this." He said when I've met his gaze and saw his smile. "Thank you, Jesslynn. It came out really amazing."

"You're welcome, it was nothing really." I replied. Then I heard chloe sing-songed.

"Escucho las campanas de boda!"

"Not funny, Chloe!" She acted she didn't hear me, because she went back singing Besame Sin Miedo.

"Is she always like that?" James asked and I nodded.

"Sometimes. Especially when today is also her birthday." I told him while I folded my arms and keep scowling at my stupid rocker roommate.

"Happy Birthday, Chloe." He said and Chloe look up at him with a smile.

"Thank you, James. Tell Kendall we said Happy Birthday, too and we're coming to your concert tonight." Her blue eyes landed on me. "Jesslynn is excited about it." I gasped. What a liar!

She giggled when she gave me a wink and went back working. I feel like I wanna throw something at her since yesterday she threw two cupcakes at my head.

"You're really coming." James asked, a little excited for my answer.

"Yeah, Chloe won a radio contest for two tickets and two VIP passes to go backstage." I told him with a grin on my face. "But, you know, I really didn't want to go, but she's making me." I joked more to myself than him.

"HEY! From the moment I got you listening to the band, you can't shut up about pretty boy, who is standing next to you!" She snapped and I gasped in shock.

"You jerk!" She stuck her tongue, telling me that she won the war. I really feel like crawling in a hole and dying from embarrassment.

"Haha, success!" She said with her arms up in the air, making James laugh and I just roll my eyes, began to walk out to go to the gym.

"See you at the apartment, Chlo!" I called back when I began to head to my car. But, as soon as I got out the door, I felt a hand grab my arm and I stop, turning slightly to look at him.

"Don't let her get to you, Jesslynn." He said with a soft grin on his face. "To be honest, the guys are _exactly_ like her. Imagine, three Chloe's in my hotel room?" He shudder and I giggled.

"Aw, it can't be that bad, I've been with her since diapers." I told him honestly. His hazel eyes widen.

"You poor girl, is she really that bad?" I giggle and nodded my head.

"You have no idea, what you saw in there, was nothing, try a whole day with her!" I snapped, but with a goofy grin on my face. "But, she's like my older sister to me since we're both only child and I love her dearly."

"Well, that's good, but hey, I'm going to go drop off the cake and hopefully see you at the gym." He said.

"Sure thing." I smile up at him. I got in my car and put it in reverse driving out of the parking lot, turned on the radio and drove to the apartment to get change.

***** James POV*****

I've met up with Carlos in the gym and we did our usual workout.

"Did you get the cake?" He asked.

"Yep, hidden in the bus' fridge, so he won't find it there." I said with pride in my voice.

"Well, I can't wait to see what it looks like and the look on his face." He said. I got off the treadmill and then, I'm going to lift some weights when Jesslynn came in.

_Holy cow!_ I thought. I saw Carlos smirked when he saw my jaw dropped. He's going to be the death of me one day.

I got a good look at her, she was wearing a hot pink sports bra and black booty shorts and classic black vans, I would know they are, because that's all Kendall wears. She had her hair in a messy bun and she had her glasses on, she looked really cute. I felt Carlos nudging me.

"Dude you're not only one with your jaw drop." I look around and saw couple of guys checking her out. As soon as she caught be looking, she smirked and got on the treadmill I just got off.

_What she's up to?_ Carlos and I look at each other and went back what we're doing.

"So, how do you know her?" Carlos asked as he turned his attention to me, causing me to turn my head and look at him in a little shock.

"Wh-what makes you think I know her?" I asked sheepishly. He smirked.

"Dude, you're drooling from the moment she came in." He climbed on the bike and began to bicycling.

"That doesn't mean I know her." I shrugged and laid down on the bench press.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." He said as he kept bicycling. "Or, maybe it's the fact that almost every guy in here were staring at her and she only paid attention to you." he concluded. I almost drop the weight on top of me causing me to choke.

"C-Carlos? A little help?" He got off the bicycle and lifted the weight off me and together, we put it on the bar. I let out an air and sat up but I was an idiot I hit my head in the middle. "Ouch!"

She turned around and saw me rubbing my head when she began laugh a little bit, even though, I don't find it funny at all. I playfully scowl at her and glance at Carlos with his arms folded still smirking.

"Yeah, you definitely know her." He whispers and then, walked over to where his water bottle is. I glare behind him and then look back at Jesslynn.

_Man, she look so sexy running on the treadmill._ _Wahhh, James David Maslow, control your hormones!_ I shook my head and went back lifting. On the bright side, I now have a perfect view of her butt, not that I'm staring at it or anything.

"I know you're staring at her butt James!" I heard Carlos behind me, laughing while I drop the dumbbells to my foot.

"Ow! Motherf-Carlos!" Jesslynn got off the treadmill and came over to where I was and started lifting, not even paying attention to me or any of the other guys gaping at her.

"Did you like the view you got of my perfect apple shape butt?" She smirked while asking me. I gulped.

"I wa-was-wasn't lo-looking." I stuttered. She giggle and went to go pick up the dumb bells from the bench and began to work on her biceps.

_A girl who works out is hot in my book._ I thought. _W__ait, where did that come from? _I pick the dumb bells that idiotic Latino friend of mine made me drop and went back lifting looking at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't help, but glance at her every so often.

I saw Carlos walk over to her. Oh, this can't be good.

"Hey." She greeted him back, going to lay down to bench press.

"Don't think this is weird, but I think my friend have been staring at you and seem to know you." What he's doing?!

"Oh, has he, now? I haven't notice, what's your name?" she asked.

Jerk, that's his name. "I'm Carlos, what's yours?"

"Nice to meet you, Carlos, Lovely name, I'm Jesslynn." She introduced herself. I facepalmed.

_Let the teasing begin._

**Leave a review, please? No flames. And oh, please go to my page, GothBlue for you guys to read my new story, the Indies. I would appreciated it, please? Thank you!**

**GB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We only own Chloe and Jesslynn. :) Here's Chloe's POV.**

*****Chloe's POV*****

While Jess is at the gym with James, I've decided to keep working till four-thirty, because we need to get ready for the concert tonight. Right now I'm finishing up two last orders for Monday when I heard the bell ringing.

"Hello welcome to..." I look up and met the most beautiful green eyes into my blue ones. _Oh my God its Kendall Schmidt!_ My brain shouted.

"Hi there, how are you doing?" He asked me. I shook my head and put on a greeting grin.

"I've been good, how about you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking." He smiled. Gah, his smile is gorgeous.

I cleared my throat. "Um, what can I do for you?"

"I'm just looking for now." He said while he looking through the glass counter. "Hey, do you happen make anything for a snack or have anything that dogs could eat as a treat?" He asked, looking at the cupcakes that I was currently icing. He must've talking about Sydney and Fox since they're both outside.

"You can bring them in, I don't mind." Since the weather today is only seventy degrees out in Miami, Florida.

"Ar-are you sure about that?" He asked a bit skeptically. I smile.

"I'm sure, I got some doggy shape peanut butter breads in the cooler over here." I went over to get the treats out.

"Oh, okay..." He said and went to the door and get the dogs inside the cooling building.

"They're so adorable." I went around the counter and look up at the blond rusher. "Can I pet them?"

"Go right ahead, they won't bite." And I did. I pet Sydney on her head, rubbing it against my palm, making me giggle. Then, I look down at Fox, who look so shy as he made his way towards me and lick my other hand. I smile at him and pet him, hearing growling softly.

"Wanna see something cool?" He asked me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure." I said after I gave him some dog treats. He turned to the dogs and got Fox's attention first.

"Fox, do you want it?" He asked the little pup and fox did a little bark. I giggle quietly and kept watching as Kendall made his hand to be a little level.

"Fox, up." He command and Fox jumped up and took the treat right out of Kendall's hand.

I laughed. "That was so cute." Then, He went to Sydney.

"Sydney, sit, pretty girl." And she did exactly what he asked. "Shake." She brought her paw up and Kendall shook it. "Sydney, speak." And she barked. "Sydney, up!" He said and patted his chest.

She got up on her hind legs and then, he made a circle motion with his hand and she followed the treat and then, she stops and Kendall drops the treat and she caught it. I giggle.

"That was amazing." I pet both dogs on their heads. "You guys are so cute."

"Thanks, I taught them after teaching Sissy how to first." He told me when I look up at him.

"Well, you must be an amazing owner." I grin at him and he grinned back revealing his dimples. _Is this guy torturing me?! How can he be so HOT?!_

"I try." He smirked.

"So, for the snack, here's what we have and what i can whip up quick." I said showing him the variaties and a book with simple ingredients. I show him couple more cupcakes when I notice he was standing so close to me from behind.

_Eep! Uh-oh, dirty thoughts coming in._ I shook my head and I got an idea for a snack.

"We?" I look up at him before I started.

"Yeah, me and my friend Jesslynn." I told him.

"Jesslynn? why does that sound familiar" He asked with curiosity on his face. Uh-oh, he's probably talking about yesterday on the phone with James and I even forgot today is his birthday, too!

I gulped. "Um well...happy birthday?" I tried to change the subject.

"Um, thanks...? How did you know it was my birthday?" I've felt a little relief when he dropped it.

"I only know that, because we share the same birthday." I told him bringing him some water for himself and the dogs

"Oh, well, happy birthday!" He said happily.

"Thanks." I smiled and then, finish up the last three cupcakes to ice.

"So, are you doing anything fun for your birthday?" He casually asked and I smirked.

"I'm going to a concert."

"Oh, yeah? What concert?" He asked curiously.

I giggle. "To yours."

"Oh, well, then you will have fun, I'm sure of it." He smirked.

"mm-hm." I giggle. "Have you done anything fun for yours?" I asked him handing him a snack.

"Not really, the usual cake smack on the face and that's it." He said when he took the cupcake off my hand and felt my fingers brushed against his and I felt sparks, as cliche that sounds.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Oh, no, it was my fault, really" I said sheepishly. _Smooth, Chloe. _He smiles softly and took a sip of his water. I'm glad that Jess isn't here right now, perfect time to get me back.

"So, um..." I continue with the cupcakes when he started. "What's your name?"

"I'm Chloe" I replied when I look up at him and he smiles.

"It's a pretty name for a beautiful girl like you." I could feel my cheeks heating up when he said that.

"Th-thank-you." I respond, a blush forming onto my face.

He chuckled, then he look at the dogs. "All right, you two, we better get going, so we can get ready for the concert." Right after he said that, he got the leashes and grabbed his water bottle.

"It was nice meeting you, Chloe" He said, hinting a sadness in his voice, but hide it with a grin on his face, showing off his dimples again.

"You, too, Kendall, see you in the concert." I said.

"I hope so." He winks, then pushed the door open and left with the dogs. I stood where I was for what he did. Did he just flirted with me? I shook my head and didn't think about it again, he wasn't flirting, was he?

I gotta keep this from Jess or she'll torture me. But I could ask her a hypothetical queston, just to make sure, right? I groaned and smacked my forehead on the glass counter.

Probably not.

**Leave a review. :)**

**GA**


End file.
